<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Space Travel by AzureDarknessYugi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208243">Space Travel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi'>AzureDarknessYugi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Clothed Sex, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Doggy Style, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Infidelity, Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Secret Identity, Sex on the Phone, Space Flight, Space Pirates, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wake-Up Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 15:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24208243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A three-part story of Bulma's travel in space with Goku who was kicked out from his house. Bulma has her problems too. Living with Vegeta is getting stressful and took the spaceship Bulma put in a lot of hard work into. So she has to make another one which she did and uses it for Space travel with Goku. Oh the fun she's going have with him~</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bulma Briefs &amp; Son Goku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Take Off!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Picking food out of his teeth with a toothpick Goku is relaxing at Bulma's place because he got into another fight with Chichi. "Why does she always have to make a big deal of Gohan training." Goku sighed. He often wonders if this marriage thing was worth it. He was in a good mood as he went on the trip to the doctors to have his heart check. They found the virus in its early stages and with the help of the medicine given to him by Trunks, the doctors can deal with the virus that would kill him, so that's one threat dealt with. Now it's just the Androids.</p>
<p>"Hey Goku, mind coming here for a moment?" Bulma asked as she peeks her head into the room. Goku nods throwing the toothpick away making his way to Bulma who grabs his hand leading him to her room, "The spaceship is almost done but I need your help with something before we take off," Bulma said.</p>
<p>"You made another one? I thought Vegeta took the only one you had when he went to space to train again," Goku said and his eyes wandered down to Bulma's plump ass which is clad in white jeans. With each step, she took her butt cheeks and would jiggle.</p>
<p>"I did but thankfully I still have the blueprints so I was able to make another and this one is better than the last!," Bulma said in a prideful tone. She knows where Goku is looking at and doesn't mind the stare. She likes it. Bulma is still mind blown that Goku grew up to be such a handsome and sexy man.</p>
<p>"Really? How so?" Goku asked. Managing to rip his eyes off of Bulma's ass and looking at the back of her head.</p>
<p>Bulma looks about and Goku realizes how pretty she is "It's bigger so I was able to add more rooms. One of them is a Gravity Chamber," Bulma said with a smile.</p>
<p>"Wow Bulma, you're the best!," Goku smiles and gives Bulma a surprise hug from behind. Bulma giggles and welcomes the embrace. She feels safe in Goku's arms.</p>
<p>Bulma reaches up and feels the side of Goku's face. The Saiyan gets lost in Bulma's eyes then leans in and locks lips with her. This surprises Bulma but kisses back without hesitation but still leads him to her bedroom. "You're not a bad kisser Goku!" Bulma said in between kisses then deepens it.</p>
<p>As the kiss gets heated Bulma turns around and puts her hands on Goku's muscular chest then she feels his arms which are wrapped around her waist. His hands are close to her ass, "Keeping up your training I see," Bulma said Breaking the kiss. A string of saliva contents their lips.</p>
<p>"I am but Chichi wants me to cut back on the training and look for a job," Goku said and lets go of Bulma then raises his arms to allow Bulma to feel them better. He flexes his biceps and Bulma moans when Goku does that.</p>
<p>"Don't listen to her, Goku," Bulma said as she felt Goku's biceps, "She has no idea how good she got it and if money is you want I can hook you up," Bulma tugs on Goku's Gi top and he raises his arms over his head. Allowing Bulma to take off his Gi top and undershirt. Bulma moans upon seeing Goku's godly muscular chest. "I'm jealous that Chichi gets to see this every morning and night," Bulma said.</p>
<p>"Really?" Goku asks in confusion and tilts his head to the side.</p>
<p>"If I were her, I would fuck you every day," Bulma said with lust. Her eyes travel further down and spot Goku's huge bulge. Bulma is happy to be the cause of that. Hooking her fingers under the waistbands on Goku's pants and boxers Bulma squats down and she pulls his pants and boxers down. Bulma licks her lips as her friend's cock flops out. She wraps her fingers around Goku's shaft and begins to move her hand back and forth. She loves how he twitches in her hand.</p>
<p>She gives the tip of Goku's cock a few times before sucking on it. Goku moans then shut his eyes. "Chichi doesn't do this to me anymore but I must say you are doing it better than her," His hand instinctively goes at the back of Bulma's head. As she cups Goku's balls and is giving them a nice massage, Bulma starts to bob her head. Thanks to her experience with Vegeta that one time, she can suck on Goku's huge cock no problem. Even though Goku's cock looks exactly like a human male's, the size and taste are different and Bulma loves it.</p>
<p>She can't get enough of tasting Saiyan cock. Something about them that makes Bulma crave for more. The desire was driving her crazy. Never has her sex drive been this strong before. It was then Bulma noticed her head was moving faster and sucking stronger. She didn't mind and let her lust overtake her. Bulma moves her hands from Goku's balls and shaft to his hips. Her mind is cluttered with the thoughts of Goku's very delicious cock.</p>
<p>"Bulma!" Goku groans and shoots a massive stream of cum down Bulma's mouth. Goku slowly opens his eyes and looks down to see Bulma swallowing every drop of his seed. Even though Goku is not that bright, he understands how sexy Bulma is right now. He smiles at Bulma and gently rubs her cheek.</p>
<p>Once Bulma drinks Goku's cum moves her head back until his cock leaves her mouth with a wet pop. Leaning back, Bulma pulls up her dark orange sleeveless shirt until her huge breasts bounce out of her top, then lets her orange vest fall from her shoulders. Rises a bit up, Bulma holds her boobs together and moves them over Goku's cock. "You like this, don't you Goku," Bulma smiles and moves her chest up and down the Saiyan's manhood.</p>
<p>"Yeah!" Goku nods. "You're boobs feel so soft!" Goku moans and his hips move on their own. His dick is twitching between Bulma's breasts.</p>
<p>"I wished we did this a while back." Bulma then gets an idea and makes a sly smile. She's still moving her tits. She's getting a lot of pleasure from titty fucking Goku, "I can feel you twitching like crazy, going to cum already?" Bulma asked with a suggestive smile.</p>
<p>"Yeah, your boobs feel so good!" Goku moans and sweat starts to build on his body.</p>
<p>"Go ahead Goku. Shoot your hot cum all over my face!" Bulma said in a lustful voice. "Cover me! Mark me with your scent!"</p>
<p>"You got it!" Goku groans and shoots his second load. Bulma happily moans as Goku's cum coats her face. Some land on her shoulders and her boobs. She scoops some up and rubs the Saiyan's cum between her fingers, "So thick!~" Bulma said and licks her fingers. Getting up, Bulma turns around then pulls down her white jeans. She didn't have any panties on as she was planning on fucking Goku. It was then Goku noticed something orange in Bulma's ass.</p>
<p>"What's that?" Goku asks and reaches towards it but Bulma stops him.</p>
<p>"Don't touch it just yet Goku," Bulma said then guides Goku's hand down to her dripping pussy. "I pleasured you with my mouth now it's your turn. It's only fair."</p>
<p>"You got a point," Goku smiles and gets down his knees then puts his hands on Bulma's ass. "Your butt is so jiggly," Goku said with childlike wonderment.</p>
<p>"Thank you!" Bulma moans. "But lick my pussy," she said in a begging tone.</p>
<p>"Oh, right, sorry," Goku smiles then sticks his face at Bulma's pussy. His tongue moves up and down her folds then sticks it as deep as he can. Earning a moan from Bulma and holding on to the table nearby.</p>
<p>"You're so good at this!" Bulma moans, "Your tongue feels so good!" she was in a trance but was broken when the phone started to ring. She feels Goku's tongue stop so Bulma quickly looks over her shoulder. "Keep going, I'll answer it," she said. Goku nods and gives a thumbs up then resumes what he's doing.</p>
<p>Bulma lets a loud moan then answers the phone. "Hello?" she asked.</p>
<p>"Hey Bulma, is Goku behaving?" Chichi asked. "He can be such a handful at times."</p>
<p>"He's doing fine Chichi," Bulma said, then looks over her shoulder to see Goku fully concentrating on eating out her pussy. Bulma tries her best to not moan. Which is difficult to do because of Goku's skillful tongue, "He's such a sweetheart~ A big help to my project,"</p>
<p>"Really and what is that project?," Chichi asks, then notices the tone in Bluma's voice. "Are you okay? You sound funny?" she asked.</p>
<p>"You called me during my alone time and I still have my toy inside me," Bulma moans as Goku's tongue hits a sweet spot and instinctively reaches back and holds Goku's head still. Grinding her pussy against Goku's face.</p>
<p>"O-Oh! Sorry to bother you Bulma!" Chichi said in a shocked voice. "Mind if I ask what you have Goku doing?" Chichi asked.</p>
<p>"Oh, I'm having him move some heavy stuff AROUND! I'm planning to go to space and I'm taking <em>Goku</em> with me for protection. You may never know what kind of thugs are in-in space!" Bulma moans loudly as Goku is now rubbing her clit and is stunned that she's way more turned on than usual.</p>
<p>"I see. I hope Goku doesn't walk in what you're doing," Chichi said.</p>
<p>"Don't worry," Bulma chuckles, "I told him to knock on my door when he's done,"</p>
<p>"Let's hope he remembers to do that," Chichi chuckles.</p>
<p>"YYYeah!" Bulma moans. She's not sure how long she can keep her composure up so decides to end the phone call, "Talk to you later bye! I need to finish my alone time~"</p>
<p>"Oh! Bye!" Chichi said and both her and Bulma hung up the phone.</p>
<p>"Goku!" Bulma screams and squirts her juices all over Goku's face. "I can't take it anymore Goku! Stick that fat cock inside me!" Bulma said with great lust.</p>
<p>Nodding, Goku stands up, holds his cock still and grips Bulma's right ass cheek then shoves his manhood all the way deep inside Bulma's pussy. The Saiyan raised on Earth moans by how tight Bulma is. His Saiyan instincts quickly took over and pumped his hip strongly. Something Bulma loves.</p>
<p>"Yes! Harder! Harder! Harder! Turn Super Saiyan!" Bulma cries out. Her request took Goku by surprise because he never had sex in his Super Saiyan form. It interested him so transformed. "Oh yes!" Bluma screams as Goku's cock doubles in size and a large surge of pleasure shoots throughout her body.</p>
<p>Causing her tongue to roll out of her mouth and the blush on her face turn a deeper shade of red. Goku grabs Bulma's arms and pulls them back. The pleasure Bulma is feeling is mind-numbing. Sure, sex with Vegeta was intence but with Super Saiyan Goku it was overwhelming and fantastic! Bulma can't get enough. "More! More!" Bulma cries out.</p>
<p>Super Saiyan Goku is also feeling similar effects. He had no idea sex could be this intense as well feel this good. Her pussy and clenching on his cock strongly and with his keen nose, the scent of her sex is driving him wild. This is a new sensation to Goku but it's not unwelcomed. He also discovered sex can be taxing. Especially as a Super Saiyan.</p>
<p>A challenge Goku will happily take.</p>
<p>"I'm going to cum! I'm going to cum Goku!" Bulma cries out and her climax comes at her hard. Her pussy tightens on the Super Saiyan's cock so much that he moans and almost comes as well. As Bulma collects her breath, looks over her shoulder and said, "You can...take that thing out of my ass~"</p>
<p>"Okay," Goku said panting and reaches Bulma's ass and pulls out the anal beads. "They look like Dragonball," Goku said looking at them.</p>
<p>"Goku! Hurry! Shove that amazing cock in my ass!" Bulma said.</p>
<p>"Really?!" Goku said with widening eyes.</p>
<p>"Yes!;" Bulma said nodding rapidly. Doing what his friend asked of him, Goku pulls his dick out of Bulma's pussy then shoves it into her ass. "OH GOD!" Bulma screams and her head jolts back.</p>
<p>"Holy crap! This is way tighter!" Goku groans and moves his hips like before. In the position they are in, Goku didn't see the ahegao expression Bulma is making. "I'm going to blow!" Goku moans and cums a third time.</p>
<p>"Fill me up!" Bulma cries out. Her whole body shivers in pleasure. Both of them fall to the floor exhausted. Goku turns back to his base and Bulma rests on his chest.</p>
<p>Once both of them recovered Bulma said to Goku. "It's time for our space adventure to begin," she smiles. She's still laying on Goku but rolls over and her boobs are pressed on the Saiyan's chest. Her arms are folded and rests her chin on her forearms.</p>
<p>"Can't wait!" Goku smiles. He has his arms wrapped around Bulma's waist.</p>
<p>Bulma draws a circle on Goku's chest with her finger, "I should let you know, we're going to have plenty of sex on our trip~"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Holding Goku's head, Bulma tenderly rubs the top of his head, "Don't worry Goku it will only last a moment," Bulma replied while holding his hand. This is the same hospital Goku and the others went to after the Saiyans attacked. She always detested Chichi for ignoring Goku and went straight to Gohan. Yes, it is important to see if your child is okay, however is also to check you, spouse. Particularly when they had every bone in their body broken.</p>
<p>"Are you sure this is necessary?" Goku requested with a frightened tone akin to a child's and closed eyes.</p>
<p>"It is Mr. Son, we must inject the medicine directly into your bloodstream so it can better deal with that deadly heart virus. Thankfully that virus is in the early stages so the medicine will have no problem getting rid of it," the doctor said holding a needle. For obvious reasons, Goku is not looking at the doctor. It's thanks to Bulma's hug Goku is not freaking out.</p>
<p>"Just tell me when it's over!" Goku replies and braces himself for the needle.</p>
<p>"It's already done," Doctor said and hides the needle in his coat.</p>
<p>"What really?!" Goku asked with a bewildered look on his face. The doctor smiles and nods.</p>
<p>"See? I told you it will be painless," Bulma smiles and caresses Goku on the head.</p>
<p>"Yeah," Goku smiles. When he chuckles, Bulma notices the nervousness in his voice.</p>
<p>"You two are free to leave when you are able," the doctor said and left the room.</p>
<p>As soon as the door closes Bulma said, "You know Goku, you earn a reward for being so properly behaved," Bulma smiles.</p>
<p>"Really?" Goku asked. Bulma nods and places her hand on Goku's groin. She can feel him already hard. Mostly because his face is pressed against Bulma's large chest. He didn't remember them being so big. The reason how is because Bulma utilized the Dragonballs in the past two years. The first year is to make her boobs big, then a year later wishes for her boobs to be forever soft. The Dragonballs are active this year and Bulma has already gathered them but has yet to know what to wish for.</p>
<p>"Good behaviour should be rewarded," Bulma said and slips her hand under Goku's pants and boxers. Grabbing his large manhood, "Very well rewarded," Bulma whispered into Goku's ear and it emitted a delightful chill down his spine. His hands move around Bulma's waist then unfastens her pink belt and pulls down her white pants and orange panties.</p>
<p>Bulma kicks them off and tugs on Goku's orange pants along with his boxers with her other hand. He gets up so Bulma can pull down his pants and boxers. As Goku sits back down, pulls Bulma for a heated kiss. Both of them shut their eyes. Bulma wraps her arms around Goku's neck and sits on the Saiyan's cock. She groans into Goku's mouth as it goes deep inside her and fills her up. "Let me do the moving Goku," Bulma said in between kisses and moves her hips back and forth fast.</p>
<p>"Sure," Goku nods and grasps Bulma's plump ass. Ever since yesterday, Goku can't get enough of Bulma's pussy and her kisses. Not only that, but her scent also makes Goku both calm and excited. Sexually excited. Bulma breaks the kiss and opens her eyes. She looks deeply into Goku's eyes. "Goku~" Bulma moans and cups his face.</p>
<p>The way she said his name made Goku's heart skip a beat. The Saiyan is numb to the world and is only forced on Bulma. His hand moves up her back and to the back of her head. His fingers go through her beautiful hair and he slowly pulls her in for another kiss. Which is more passionate than the last. Bulma's hips suddenly stop because she is cumming hard. Bulma breaks the kiss and lets out a loud moan of pleasure. She didn't worry if someone could hear her. Goku's hand moves down and grabs Bulma's ass. "It's my turn now," Goku said with a smile.</p>
<p>He stands up, turns around and lays Bulma on the bed. He then sets his hands on each side of Bulma's head and thrusts his hips. Causing the hospital bed to rock. "Oh, Goku!" Bulma moans loudly and puts her hands on the Saiyan's muscular chest. "Fuck me!" Bulma moans. She can feel his muscles under his shirt. Each thrust Goku made sends a huge wave of pleasure that shoots throughout her body. "I love you Goku!" Bulma moans. Her legs lock around Goku's hips.</p>
<p>"I love you too Bulma!" Goku moans. He leans in and kisses Bulma again. He wished he knew about kissing sooner because Goku finds kissing fun.</p>
<p>Goku fucks Bulma in that position for what feels like five minutes when he shoots his large load inside Bulma. Causing her to break the kiss and let out an orgasmic scream, "You're filling me up!" Bulma moans. "I love it when you do that!" She smiles and reaches out and touches Goku's face. He smiles too and nuzzles at her touch. She wishes she can fuck Goku every day and live with her for now on. It was then Bulma realizes what she can use the Dragonballs for this year.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Opening her eyes, Bulma is greeted to the wonderful sight of a sleeping Goku who is holding her close. She keeps having that dream of the time Goku fucked her in the hospital. Not that she minded. Bulma smiles and admires Goku's sleeping face which is a combination of cute and a bit goofy. Bulma doesn't get tired of the weeks of space travel she had with Goku. Bulma finds the best part is that both her and Goku are naked under the sheets.</p>
<p>It's clear from the scarred clothing surrounding the bed they had sex before going to bed. Something they did a lot. Kicking the bedsheets off, Bulma smiles as she sees Goku's morning wood. Bulma knows exactly what to do. Moving down to Goku's dick, Bulma wraps her fingers around the base, tucks her hair behind her ears and swallows his cock. She nods her head slowly up and down.</p>
<p>Goku groans and opens his eyes, "Good morning," he smiles and puts his hand behind Bulma's head then closes his eyes again. He lets himself enjoy Bulma's lips around his dick and tongue swirling around his shaft. Bulma wants to say good morning back to Goku but she can't stop sucking his delicious cock.</p>
<p>She rubs her clit as she sucks off Goku. Because she did this so many times, Bulma can make Goku cum in less than a minute. She's also used to how much the Saiyan lets out so she can drink every drop of Goku's tasty thick cum.</p>
<p>The Saiyan of Earth opens his eyes when hearing a wet pop sound. "I love your wake up calls," Goku said smiling.</p>
<p>"Thank you," Bulma smiles. She moves up and wraps her large breasts around Goku's still rock hard cock. It's going to take a lot more than a blowjob to soften a Saiyan's cock. Both of them moans as Bulma moves her breasts up and down the Saiyan's shaft. She loves how good Goku's cock feels between her breasts.</p>
<p>Hungry for more of her Saiyan lover's cum, suck on the tip. She can taste the remnants of Goku's cum. Bulma wants to titty fuck Goku a little while longer but her pussy is screaming for his cock. Unable to ignore that urge, she slowly crawls on top of Goku until her dripping wet pussy is rubbing against dick.</p>
<p>"Let me get it nice and wet," Bulma said with a seductive smile and moves her hips back and forth. Raising her hips, Bulma holds Goku's cock still then lowers her hips back down. "Oh, Goku!" Bulma moans as his dick enters her pussy. She puts her hands on his abs and starts to ride her lover wildly.</p>
<p>The bed is made in a way that is doesn't make a sound during sex. The only sounds Bulma wants to hear are the sounds of their sex and their moans. Goku closes his eyes and lets himself enjoy Bulma's tight wet pussy and her sexy groans. The only time Bulma stops her hips is when she's cumming. But her hips resume moving once she gathers her breath.</p>
<p>"Are you getting close?" Bulma asked.</p>
<p>Goku nods, "Yeah!"</p>
<p>Bulma smiles, "Then cum! Shoot your thick warm cum deep inside my pussy!"</p>
<p>"Bulma!" Goku moans and shoots a large amount of cum inside Bulma. "Think it's time to we hit the showers, we're all warm and sweaty,"</p>
<p>"Good idea," Bulma smiles.</p>
<p>They get off the bed then head to the bathroom to brush their teeth and shower. Nothing happens, this time. Once the shower was done and dressed up, they did their own thing. Goku went to the gravity room for training. Bulma in the meantime gets in contact with a few people she met on her space travel. With her new business partners, Bulma is going to get a lot richer.</p>
<p>Once she's done with her talk, Goku notices that she is still training. "Perfect," Bulma smiles then heads to the bedroom to get changed.</p>
<p>"That was some good training," Goku said as he got out of the gravity room.</p>
<p>"Thirsty?" Bulma asks and hands Goku a water bottle.</p>
<p>"I am, thank you," Goku said and turns to Bulma then notices what she's wearing a bunny girl outfit, "That's a blast for the past,"</p>
<p>"I had to get this refitted as I'm a lot bigger than before," Bulma said and grabs her large breasts and makes the jiggle. "You enjoy that water Goku while I give you a nice massage," Bulma said and felt his shoulders.</p>
<p>"Thanks, I hope you don't mind my sweaty smell," Goku smiles and starts to drink from the water bottle.</p>
<p>"You don't have to worry about that Goku," Bulma and kisses his neck, "I like that smell," she then whispers into the Saiyan's ear, "It turns your wife on," her hands move from Goku shoulders and down around his chest and feels his abs. Goku stops drinking, turns his head and locks lips with Bulma.</p>
<p>Before Goku and Bulma went on their space travel Bulma used the Dragon Balls. The wish has layers to it and Shenron did more than making Goku and Bulma husband and wife.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A/N: Thank you to rwbyknight for being my proofreader.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>